


"I'm alive. I'm okay and I'm right here"

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: Nightmare. Fluff. I just rewatched Endgame and needed something to make me okay again.





	"I'm alive. I'm okay and I'm right here"

Natasha’s eyes furrowed in concern. You were writhing around under the sheets, still asleep, but probably not for long. She wondered what your nightmare was about, and got ready to wake you. You suddenly gasped, opening your eyes, already crying. 

“Hey,” Nat murmured. “You’re okay, you’re okay,” she soothed, running her fingers through your hair. You only sobbed harder.

“Nat, I thought you were dead,” you sobbed. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise when you practically launched yourself into her lap, arms circling around her neck. You gripped onto her shirt with all of the strength you could muster, and she knew it must have been bad. She gripped you a little tighter too, making you relax a tiny amount. 

“You’re alive, you’re alive,” you murmured into her, repeating it over and over again. 

“I’m alive. I’m okay and I’m right here,” she soothed. You remembered another part of the dream and started sobbing harder again. 

“Y/N, love, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, I’m okay, I’m alive, and you’re okay. You’re in my arms and I’m not letting go. I’ve got you,” she murmured, before pressing a kiss to the top of your head. 

She’s alive. She’s alive. She’s alive. She’s alive. You chanted in your head. Your breathing slowed and your sobs stopped. You loosened your grip slightly, but still held on. She ran her fingers up and down your back and pressed more kisses to your face. You sighed and hummed. 

“Talk to me please,” you whimpered. She nodded.

“You’re okay. I’m okay and very much alive. And I love you. A lot.”

You interrupted her with a sigh. “I love you,” you murmured back. 

“I don’t exactly love your position right now though,” she chuckled. “I don’t think we’ll be comfortable sleeping like this.” You laughed, before readjusting. 

“This better?” you questioned. You were curled up next to her, arms around her waist. 

“Much,” she admitted. “Better?” she asked as you yawned. You nodded. 

“Don’t let me go,” you sighed. 

“I would never.”


End file.
